


New School

by linguisticallycunning



Series: Remember When [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, First Time, POV First Person, PWP, Seven gets her say, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguisticallycunning/pseuds/linguisticallycunning
Summary: I had no intention of writing a follow up to Old School but Seven was pretty loud about getting to have her say. I conceded. So this is the same night as Old School but this time told from Seven’s perspective.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Remember When [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752490
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	New School

  
  


The Captain had been avoiding me for six hundred and fifty-seven hours and forty-two minutes, nearly an entire month. It began because she intruded upon my privacy. It began out of a misunderstanding. 

The catalytic incident occurred exactly one month ago. Since then the Captain had gone out of her own way to avoid seeing me. She canceled our standing velocity matches and even began to avoid my eye contact during senior staff meetings. At first her behavior confused me. It seemed sudden and illogical. This caused me to search for any reason that the Captain would treat me so differently. Then I remembered the holodeck incident. 

At the behest of both the Doctor and Captain Janeway, I had begun experimenting with the concept of romance. After the disastrous date I was forced to endure, I had no desire to replicate that experience. So I kept my experiment private, even from the Captain. That is until she came looking for me and entered the holodeck without permission. I think she expected to find a velocity grid or perhaps a training simulation. She did not expect to find me kissing one of Tom Paris’ holograms. A slave girl from Planet X. The Captain did not wait for my explanation before she fled. 

She did not return. She made no contact. I was unsure how to proceed. My research had concluded by then and the results were quite revealing. Even more revealing were Captain Janeway’s own actions. Her avoidance of me only confirmed my hypothesis. My research had made clear that I was attracted to women and to the Captain specifically. I surmised this was logical as she is one of few individuals that I also share an emotional bond. My research also revealed that the Captain displayed many of the external indicators of attraction when in my presence. As I reexamined her reaction in the holodeck I realized her body had displayed signs of arousal at seeing me kiss a woman who bore a slight resemblance to herself. So it was proving to be a mutual attraction. 

Unfortunately, her avoidance of me made it clear she did not want to encourage that. Judging from her irrational and often short-tempered treatment of the crew I could see that her solution was not actually sustainable. Her heart rate and respiration continued to spike in our chance encounters. It seemed we had come to an impasse but I was not satisfied. I was rebuffed in my attempts to make contact which both angered and saddened me. So I attempted to avoid the Captain in turn. Despite my best efforts to move on, move past it, my thoughts, both conscious and subconscious, continued to circle back to her. Even when I was regenerating. 

I knew I would have to be the one to act. I knew she would never approach me, never consummate this clearly irrepressible desire. Still, I was wary of further damaging our already fractured relationship. She could push me back, reject me, as she had already done. Her distance was too painful to endure and after six hundred hours of it, I felt I had nothing left to lose. After overhearing a litany grievances from the crew, some of which were crude and hostile, I made up my mind to act at the next possible opportunity. 

The chance arose that night. Normally Captain Janeway retired to her quarters by 2100 hours. 2200 on a bad night. Lately though, she remained in her ready room hour after hour, snapping at anyone who dared to interrupt her. The longer hours were beginning to show on the fine features of her face. Her eyes were dark from lack of sleep.

She growled when I asked permission to enter but she granted me access. I could see that she was attempting to put physical space between us as she walked first to the replicator before sliding back behind the confines of her desk where she glared at me. I stood across from her. It was making her uncomfortable. She was waiting for an explanation for my barging into her ready room. I had nothing to say though and I continued to scan her vital signs silently.

I didn’t need a scan to know she was growing impatient with me and it only took a minute for her to rise once more. Exasperated, she moved out from behind her desk to face me. As she did so, I met her eyes and held their grey blue gaze until mere centimeters separated us. I moved on instinct, dropping my lips to hers and pressing tightly. 

I thought she would resist me and for a second she tried but just as I was about to concede, I felt her lips part. That was all the encouragement I needed. Her mouth was warm and wet and sweet. I was not prepared for my breath to leave me. But suddenly I was not in control, I was acting on instincts even the Borg could not eradicate. If this was being human then I was all in.

Sensations wracked my nerves, memories real and borrowed flashed through my cortical node as I moved to be closer still to the source of my desire. I tried to hold her still in an attempt to fit our bodies closer together but she squirmed an arm free. For a second I thought I might appear alone, transported to the cargo bay, punished for my subordinate actions. When we materialized in her quarters, I felt the breath leave my body for a second time.

My face must have registered a hint of doubt because she suddenly took the lead and pulled me in the direction of her bedroom. I felt my heart rate increase by ten point four percent. She kissed me hard then, entwining our bodies once more. My hands pulled at the many layers of her clothing separating our over-heated bodies. I had been confident in my experimental knowledge until the moment we toppled to the bed. Kathryn was nearly naked and I felt myself staring at the soft, sloping lines of her body. Her fingers roamed impatiently looking for the hidden clasp of my biosuit. I covered her fingers with my own and moved them slightly to the invisible switch just below the nape of my neck. Her fingers brushed across my skin and made every tiny hair stand on end. As I felt my biosuit drop away, a sudden panic filled me. I had forgotten about my remaining implants. I felt Kathryn’s eyes grow wide and I shuddered. Before I could react, I felt her soft hands caressing me, tracing light lines lovingly over my scarred flesh. 

My skin flushed and tingled in the wake of her fingers, her touch igniting an unstoppable fuse. I needed to touch her, to feel her, more of her, all of her. The Borg had robbed me of so much but for all their thievery, they left knowledge in return. I moved without knowing, my hands tracing the path as my nose followed a scent I could only describe as lust. One taste of her salty sweet skin and I was addicted. I wanted to consume every molecule, to swallow every essence that was Kathryn Janeway.

She opened herself to me, clutching at my own sweat slick skin as I moved lower, taking one nipple between my teeth. She screamed then and I felt myself shudder in response. My head was becoming clouded, my cortical implant all but shorted out, all I could think was that I wanted more. My mouth watered as I swept lower still, settling my body in between her slender, sinewy thighs. Her scent overwhelmed me. I felt my own arousal sharpen painfully, heat suffusing my entire body. I could feel Kathryn rising, her muscles tightening with each swipe of my tongue. It was then that I reached up with one hand, my mesh covered fingers reaching higher. She closed around me, her thighs squeezing until I could hear nothing but the deep moans echoing through both our bodies. I could no longer tell where I ended and she began and for a long moment, we were one.

As the spasms faded, her body fell back and she seemed to lose consciousness. Worried, I moved quickly back up until I was facing her once more. The smile that played on her lips caused me to smirk in return. Never had I seen her look more beautiful, more relaxed. But then her eyes snapped open. I felt the burn of her desirous look mingle with my own arousal and before I could react, Kathryn twisted us around, pinning me against the bed. 

Her body covered my own and as her breasts brushed over mine I know I gasped. Then I cried out as Kathryn had firmly taken control of my body. My skin seemed to pulse, seeking her touch as she gave it willingly. Her lips seared my skin and I wanted her to devour every part of me. A jolt of panic surged as her tongue swept below my abdominal implant. I half expected her to pull away from the vulgar traces of Borg technology. She did not pull away though. Instead she gently traced the threads of metallic alloy with the tip of her tongue until my body shook with vibrations of pleasure. Not satisfied by her total control of my senses, she reached farther, her fingers parting me with gentle precision. I nearly lost consciousness as her fingertips played and explored but when they suddenly surged into me, I screamed her name with a voice I’ve never heard. My eyes were suddenly awash with prismatic light, the swirls of color forming a a perfect chain, far more brilliant than an omega molecule. I could not hold her to me tight enough as the waves continued to wash over our shaking bodies. 

We lay there a long time. I feared what came next. As the sweat chilled my skin, fear gripped my heart. She was still the Captain. I had no place here. The crew should not know of this. A strange prickling of shame began to creep up my spine and when it reached my legs, I began to stand up. I knew I should leave before she had to order me out. Never had I wanted to remain more but I knew I could not. 

I looked down at her as she grabbed my hand. I could not quite comprehend her delicate fingers fitting between my own mesh covered ones. I waited for her to bid me goodnight, warn me to silence, order me away.

Stay is what she said, in a voice that was not my Captain. It was the voice of Kathryn. I did not know how we would reconcile the two but right then, I did not care. All I cared about was that this soft, enigmatic human wanted me to share her bed once more. I allowed her to pull me back, into the bed, under the covers. I turned on my side, wrapping my arm around her, pulling us close. She kissed me lightly on the lips before lowering the lights. Then she curled further into my embrace and within moments seemed to drift off to sleep. As I am unaccustomed to sleeping, it took longer for my eyes to drop. I did not mind. I memorized, every curve, every touch. I would remember every atom of this small perfect night to guard against the unknown of tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe out there! ❤️😷❤️


End file.
